Princess Diaries 9  Inbox of an HRH and a Prince
by tegan morrison
Summary: Michael and Mia got broken up, I for one feel very upset about this. So  May I introduce...Princess Diaries 9  Inbox of an HRH and a Prince Charming.
1. Musing of a Princess on the Brink

Mia stared tearfully at the sent screen of her e-mail address. She felt empty. That unsettling nagging feeling at the back of her skull that by accepting the date from J.P she had said her final goodbye to Michael but it wasn't as though she was going to do anything on this date. It was just a musical. That's it.

She stood up, some how the air felt heavier. She looked back at the sent screen, perhaps some miracle had occurred and Michael had gotten her e-mail within a few nano seconds and had answered it and it was full all of the wonderful things that she'd hoped he'd say if he ever replied but alas like most things you want in life they didn't happen. She pulled her black dress out of her closet and closed her eyes to compose herself and to try to erase the image of Michael turning away from her it wasn't the despair or the anger on his face that stained her the most but the disgust. She has never comprehended once in their relationship that he could be disappointed in her.

* * *

Mia glared at the copy of US Weekly that sat menacingly on her bedside table. Damn US. Weekly and their approving article on Mia's apparent new relationship. She snuggled deeper into her covers – refused to let the new day sink into her yet. She didn't want to get out of bed because her arms would detach from her body and check her e-mail which would inevitably be empty once again. Her body would be forced to get to school and sit next to a best friend who basically hated her guts.

She exhaled and glared at her computer – she would much rather glare at the world but right now that was kind of hard considering the enormity of her hatred. She heard the familiar beep beep of her cell phone from somewhere in her school bad which looked as dishevelled and unloved and she felt. She finally dragged her sorry self out of bed and went on the great cell phone hunt. It appeared that J.P had left her a text.

She had a love hate relationship with J.P. She looked back at her journal.

_Pro's and Con's of possible blossoming relationship with J.P_

_Pro: He's rather cute  
Con: Lilly – 'nough said_

_Pro: Smart_

_Con: Everyone is always looking at us when ever we're in a 100 meter radius of each other._

_Pro: Fit's in with everyone's expectations. _

_Con: I shouldn't care about their freaking expectations in the first place. _

_Pro: He would make a good boyfriend_

_Con: I don't love him._

_Pro: He's a great guy._

_Con: I had the greatest guy and now he's in Japan. _

Mia snapped her journal shut and made a mental note to make all future pro/con lists completely impartial.

Her attention returned to her phone.

Mia – C U 2NITE? ♥ J.P

She looked back at her computer and wondered if luck would have it the boy she really wanted would be online?

* * *

Michael glared at the foreign monitor at the internet café. He was resisting the urge to check his inbox. He had several now. Mae Mechanics set him up several business addresses and he'd made sure to check those every other day at the least to make sure everything that he couldn't be there for was running smoothly.

He was a little scarred off signing in. Last time he tried was 2 days ago, first chance he'd gotten time to himself which he didn't need to spend sleeping or washing the sweat of the day off a small msn news flash came up.

'PRINCESS MIA IN LOVE WITH RICH SOCIALITE SON NICKNAMED J.P'

He cringed remembering the moment. He couldn't pick up an American magazine without being reminded of the horrid episode. Every other freaking 'hot or not' poll was in his favour. The man won against Orlando Bloom. That was no mean feat considering he'd lost against well, everyone.

He sighed. He couldn't help but wonder though, through all this falling in love if Mia had gotten the chance to think of him or even miraculously e-mail him. It's not like she had any of her other details and he sensed that Lilly would be less then willing to provide them considering J.P had been her boyfriend until recently.

He began typing his web provider login URL into the search bar. He kept glancing expectantly at his new phone hoping that it might ring and rightfully distract him from his impending doom. He typed slower, began tapping an almost rhythmically with one finger still holding out hope that they might need him before his lunch break was over. He glared at his phone when he came to the these people rang him at 3 am but no, they couldn't disturb him during his lunch break. Damn the lack of lunchtime intrusiveness.

He carefully typed in his e-mail address and password. He figured he'd have to change it now.

Login: princessmiaismygirlfriend

He never thought the enter key could be so evil but at that moment he would rather battle a million rouge starwars clones then find out whether or not the only girl he ever loved, loved him back.

A calm electronic voice sounded out through his quietened speakers.

Welcome to Michael to your inbox. Messages 23.

* * *

I'm sorta raging on an earlier idea. Go with me. Reveiws are love. Don't own the Princess Diaries, BUT IF I DID I WOULD NOT HAVE BROKEN UP THE GREATEST COUPLE EVER! ARGH!!!


	2. Delted message one

To : linuxrulez ripcrackhead . com

From : princessintraining genovia . com

Subject : (none)

Michael, I'm sorry.

* * *

Reply

* * *

To : princessintraining genovia . com 

From : linuxrulez ripcrackhead . com

Subject : (none)

I'm sorry too. Just you were being so… well, you were over-reacting. I didn't know how to respond to everything, I didn't think that you put so much emphasis on my 'gift'. But in my defence I didn't lie, you just didn't ask. We never talked about ex's. It's not as if I wanted to hear about Josh Richter or Kenny or anyone really because you're mine now and that's all that matters. Or you were mine or well, that's a grey area now I suppose.

Judith is just a girl, she was my Josh, without the press leak and front page news thing. Sure, stuff happened but it meant nothing. What Judith and I shared was less then one percent of what we share everyday.

Sex is nothing Mia. Sex and Love are two completely different concepts, opposite ends of the room type of concepts. You can totally have the one without the other. I love you, but we're not having sex. I didn't love Judith but we had sex.

I'm trying to explain that it's not the actual act that matters it's how you feel during the act. What I feel for you, that's what matters. Not some night I shared with someone 3 years ago. THREE whole years Mia. In that time I have fallen in love with you.

This isn't just some stupid passing relationship either. I really love you. You know people think that love, real true whatever love is just like in books or fairytales. That's such crap. Love makes you so miserable and pathetic. You don't own yourself anymore and you find yourself doing and thinking and saying things you never normally would. It hurts, it's difficult and it's strange and you're scared of loosing yourself every single minute and it's only real if that's how it feels when I'm with you. I'm so afraid of loosing myself. I feel like I'm falling all the damn time but when you're with me it's all ok, the whole world goes quite and I don't have exerts from that mornings lecture rolling around in my head or titbits from that mornings hot or not poll or Lilly yelling at me I just have you, the sound of your voice, your face.

Everything is quite and perfect and I completely forget about everything else whizzing around us. That's how I cope with the whole princess thing, the whole paparazzi showing up to casually take photos of me between classes. Because when I'm with you - you're not a princess, you're not going to rule a country one day, you're just Mia. Your that cute little girl with the bob cut hanging upside down from the monkey bars with your lips all blue from icy pole.

You make my world go quite Mia, and just nothing matters. That's why I took so long to tell you about Japan. If I thought about you and you not being in Japan and me being in Japan without you for too long I knew I couldn't go without it breaking my heart and it did anyway.

Now I'm at the other side of the world and some guy who doesn't even have a real name, he has initials is scamming on my girl. Well, the one who was my girl.

Those notes you sent me, their in a shoe box under my bed with a paper snow flake from that night – amongst other weird sentimental trinkets that remind me of you. When I finally understood it was you who was sending me the notes I didn't believe it. Well, them, I didn't believe Tina and Lilly. I didn't understand why you would pick me.

You could have any boy in the freaking world. You could quite possibly take Prince William for a spin on your own private jet. Josh Richter – (yes I see the irony but I'd rather mention him then J.P) – just anyone and you were sending me notes. Furthermore you'd liked me for a while. I couldn't understand how you could fall for me.

Nonetheless after you kissed me, at the ball, that night I swore I'd make sure you wouldn't be able to question the reasons why you were with me. I guess I sort of broke that promise.

The whole sex thing wasn't meant to ruin us Mia, it was supposed to bring us closer, a new way of expressing our love but it cause more problems then well, anything else.

I just wanted to be with you, like that. If that makes sense. Considering right now I could swear that the weird panda on my keychain just waved at me I must be more delirious then I thought so I doubt a good dead of this makes sense – so at least everything matches. I do love you Mia. I rightfully hope that J.P is in a terrible accident and I hope that maybe you'll read this and well, get it.

You'll get that I didn't mean for anything bad to happen with the sex, you'll get that I only ever wanted what was best for you, that I never lied to you and more importantly of all, that I love you. I'm pretty sure I'm going to love you forever Mia. I just hope you can feel that too.

The moon is coming out soon, it reminds me of that birthday, you know, when we watched star wars and made out in the den. Look up at the moon Mia, it's the same moon – anywhere in the world, we'll always have the moon.

Michael.

* * *

Michael re-read his message a few times and pressed the save draft button. He didn't have the heart to delete his deepest darkest feelings right now. It was always so alien to him how people could pour their hearts out on online blogs and in chats and all that. He understood, if you keep moving your fingers you tend to type away your should until you're exhausted and empty and all you're left with are pages of words that are all you are and feel. 

Michael's ears perked up as he recognised the familiar buzzing of his phone. He flicked the lid open and held it to his ear.

'Mr. Michael, we have the new supplies, when can you come to the lab?' Michael sighed, It was Mr. Nakowakti… something or other. His name was so long and complicated that he'd just nicknamed him Kow or Jimmy depending on the day. Kow cause at least he could feign now being an insensitive American and Jimmy cause he had a thing for Jimmy Hendrix.

'Sure thing, I'll be there in a minute".

He signed off and looked at the fading afternoon sky and wondered if Mia would be looking too. He doubted she cared if he was, nor if he sent a reply. She'd be busy at a charity event for something or other. Orphans who can't afford endangered furs with J.P.

He picked up his jacket and walked out, unknowingly leaving his scarf behind. 

* * *

Don't own, reveiws are love. 


	3. Deleted message two

Hey, this chappie was inspired by one of my fave movies of all time, Love Actually. You know the foreign chick and Collin Firth – how they unknowingly talk to each other.. I sort of wanted to re-create that. Thank you for the reviews. I love reviews… Um, for those who have read my other fics I'm sorry but I wont be continuing them, I didn't get many hits or reviews so well- yeah, I don't see the point but I really wanted to keep going with this – so enjoy.

* * *

Mia looked disappointed at her inbox. She was trying to convince herself that Michael had just hadn't opened her e-mail yet. Maybe her one very smooth line wasn't enough to coax him into replying. Maybe she had to write something else.

She casually looked around the library hoping that no-one would be behind her to peer over her shoulder to see what she was writing. She took a deep breath and proceeded to write a completely calm, dignified letter to her sort of boyfriend – who was she kidding he was totally making out with some hot girl in cool clothes by now who didn't make him wait for 2 years and expects him to wait 2 years on that.

* * *

To : linuxrulez ripcrackhead . com

From : princessintraining genovia . com

Subject : (none)

Hey

It's Mia. Not that you don't have me on record already.

I'm sort of writing this under the impression you didn't get my last message. If you did the totally disregard this. You know, I fully understand. And it's fine. You know, we had a great time and it was real and it's over – but um, yeah. Stuff happens. So um, I guess what I'm trying to say is Thank You and Good Luck.

So, this is if you didn't get my message. I said I was Sorry. I am Sorry. For allot of things. I guess, starting chronologically, the whole – kissing J.P thing. That was really strange for me too you know, I never actually meant to kiss him, I was going in to hug him and I don't know. I just, we just, we kissed and it happened. You know I didn't what you meant before –when you were saying that what happened with me would be different to what happened with – her. I get it now. When I kissed you my world stopped, you know usually I'm sort of in whirlwind of life – everything's replaying in my head – my speech to the parliament, French lesson, English homework, something Lilly said to me all that sort of stuff and then you kiss me and everything goes quiet. Like my head just stops, everything stops. Everything is quiet and I can hear myself think. That's not how it was with J.P. He kind of added to it. Nothing went quiet, I didn't feel like me. I felt like Amelia.

I know this is a weird was explaining myself but for lack of a phone number and the guts to ask my best friend whose currently pissed at me for your number I'm trying to write it down, but it's sort of harder then I thought.

The second thing I'm sorry for is the whole breaking up thing. I didn't really want to break up with you I just really wanted to hurt you, I was so angry and upset and it's sort of weird feeling that way because you never did that to me before. I was upset because you know, the whole – saving myself thing, it was really important to me. I can't say why – only that it was and I loved that you more or less respected that. I wanted my first time to be right. I didn't want to look back and wish I'd waited a little longer or to be older or something. I was afraid of you seeing like that. I could hide. You know, usually I could just hug you – or something but at that moment, it's just us. I was afraid you'd see through me. You said that you weren't worthy of me. I'm not worthy of you actually. I realised that no-one is really original. You know we say we are but we're all just a representation of all the influential people in our lives. You're one of them. You give me strength and most importantly. Hope. I never believed that I could be so free just by being with someone. I could swear you have healing properties. I was upset because I thought that she'd taken something away from me. A little part of you that I couldn't have when you were demanding so much of me and I just thought that if you'd done it with her it could never be special with me. You'd know better, you'd know different and worse, you might like that more. You might think of her while you were with me. What made me the most upset is that I could never get that back. I thought that you didn't love me. I loved you so much, that I would give anything to make you stay, even - that. I still love you. The idea that you could leave, even after that – when you'd been with her, and you could of still been with her for so much longer. That she owned that party of you, your identity, your life – It made me sad.

Finally – I feel I need to apologise for not properly explaining the whole lack of sex thing. It wasn't actually anything to do with you. I felt like it – believe it or not – sometimes. I really did. I wanted to give you that part of me, and I wanted so much to be with you too. To have that perfect moment where you belong to me – as corny as that sounds. I guess I thought that I would have this moment of intense clarity where I would suddenly be 'ready'. Which really, was sort of dumb on my part. I realise now it's not a moment, it's more of a reflection.

When you turn 12 the girly slumber party is a right of passage. You and you're little friends sit up late talking about boys and painting your nails and doing you hair and there is always that one question. The perfect boyfriend. I always said I wanted someone who liked me – ME. I didn't realise how true that'd stay as I grew up. You liked me, worse now seeing as your at the other side of the world, you loved me. The real me – flat chested, weird hair – oh and the whole ruling a small nation one day thing.

I'm just really sorry. For everything. And I get that right now that probably means very little considering our current situation but maybe we can talk again and hopefully when or if you come back we can think about things, talk about things – like us.

Anyway – Rocky is crying and my Algebra is looming over me. And I'm sure you're busy with you're medical miracle arm. So I guess this is GoodNight.  
From Mia.

* * *

Mia glanced over her shoulder again to glare at the door which was slightly open letting in the noise outside. She glanced back at her computer screen and sighed. She hit the little [x in the corner. The save as draft window popped up. She decided that letting her most intimate thoughts and feelings fade back into 0's and 1's was a little heartless. She pressed the save and looked up the moon. She wondered if Michael could see it too.

"MIA!" Her mother screamed from the now quite downstairs. "IT'S YOUR FATHER"

Mia took a deep breath and went to answer the phone.

* * *

Love Reviews, Reviews Love – Don't own Princess Diaries… Blah Blah Blah.  
BTW – Thanks to everyone who did review. Much love – it's awesome to know that when you send something out into the void that someone else notices. 


	4. Mr Michael and Her Royal Highness

Michael glared at the metallic clamp willing it to belly crawl it's way across the lab table to attach itself to the titanium metal outer casing which had taken him the past month to successfully build. Like most things you desperately will to happen they don't. He sighed and covered the clock with a lab coat so he couldn't despise it as much and settled in for another long night. He'd even set himself up a little cot under the larger table – it seemed the time he'd finally caught up back to schedule work would start in less then a few hours anyway so it was stupid to go home for five minutes.

Home was now I loft in mid central Tokyo – it always looked like it was daytime because of the massive amount of neon signs that sprung up it seemed overnight like mushrooms. If one was taken down a bigger, brighter more powerful one would be erect by next morning. He'd brought very very heavy blinds the day he moved in. It's a very odd experience – walking into an empty home. He'd always had someone there, the worse feeling that if he didn't come home –no-one would notice. Not one person, in the whole world.

He snapped out of the depressing thought process to focus on the task at hand – even the smallest movements echoed on the never ending corridors of the Takinawa medical research institute as Michael began working once more.

* * *

Mia sounded the door bell at Lilly's dad's apartment once more – hoping maybe she hadn't heard her the first 27 times. Lars coughed impatiently – Mia tried one last time, 28's a charm. She sighed and allowed Lars to open limo door for her. She'd stopped walking to school – the paparazzi were going crazy, they'd even started following J.P to and from classes trying to snap photos of him for their couple polls. Mia felt a jab in her heart when she admitted that he did better then whatever shirtless celebrity he was up against.

Her grandmother had even suggested home schooling, Mia was likening to the idea every day. She couldn't put her finger on what she would miss- the horrible awkward silence at her lunch table and herself and Lilly had a mental standoff and they carefully ate and chatted to everyone but each other or weirdness between herself and J.P. She'd neglected to actually label their relationship. He'd tried to near the subject once but she quickly changed the topic.

J.P was nice – she couldn't put her finger one why she wasn't madly in love with him. He was good looking, articulate, came from a good family and wasn't phased by the whole princess thing. She still felt an ache accumulate in her belly whenever she entertained the thought of naming J.P her boyfriend. She wasn't sure if it was because she was scarred of because of a certain boy with floppy Beatles hair – halfway across the world.

To make matters worse that phone call from her father had been about her first official tour. Not like a weird world tour – Princess and Guitar. Like those tours Princess Mary and Fredrick did around Denmark or Australia. She was supposed to go to China to overview their nuclear power ideas and meet research teams and calculate risk and sit in on parliament meetings and whatnot.

The limo and halted a block from school and as usual the most determined paparazzi were awaiting her arrival – she as gracefully as possible tried to exit the car and walk through her school doors keeping her head down with Lars by her side.

* * *

"Mr. Michael, Mr Michael? Mr. Michael please wake up!" 

Michael stirred slightly from his most uncomfortable position with his chair half tilted his head resting on one shoulder and a leg tucked under him in one of those tall plastic chairs which were quite painful to sit on for long periods of time.

He pulls his head up from his shoulder – an action that seemed so easy not too long ago but he could swear his head weighed a few million pounds today. Harder still was opening his eyes. When he regained his focus he made out the outline of Kow looking rather pale and panicked.

"What is it Kow?"

"Mr Michael? Mr Michael – Mr. Takinawa is coming here! He wishes to see you – he says that you need to fly out for a very important project in a month – please Mr. Michael, you must get up!"

He hurriedly opened the door to let in a collection of Michael's research assistants and hospital workers. Several off them were laden with coffee and seaweed soup. He smiled to himself, when he first got here he had to eat some to not be disrespectful to their hosts and it looked like a strange snot puree but after actually eating some it was rather wonderful. That, the beef sushi and sherbet green rice sweets thing were about the only things he lived on – all he could order too. Now he was careful to pay attention to anyone who was ordering the food that day and make mental notes of whatever they got.

He smoothed his hair back and practically inhaled the two cups of coffee presented to him.

"So Kow? You said something about flying out for a project?"

* * *

Dun, Dun, DUUUUN  
What will happen next?  
Sorry about the weird updates I'm doing my VCE right now. 

Much Love to the reveiwers.

Don't own..


	5. A funny little thing called air travel

I HAVE FINISHED YEAR TWELVE – WOOOT! Okay okay – fanfic time

* * *

Mia looking at Lilly cautiously from the other side of the table. She wondered if he even noticed that she was still sitting there or if Lilly had converted her into a shell or ghost type phenomenon that floated around near her. She stared back down at her peas wondering how she could bring up her news. She sucked in a breath and tried to calm herself, while ignoring that burn you get in your stomach when you know someone is watching you – she was determined not to dignify J.P's cocky stare with a response.

"So, Um, does anyone want to go to China with me? I have a plane, half of China's Hilton Hotel and a whole 'lotta diplomatic immunity." She gazed as nonchalantly at Lilly who had at least raised her head now.

"So let me get this straight? We can all go to China with you, and basically get free accommodation and board?" Inquired Boris, who looked very interested in the idea indeed.

"Yeah, my Dad is forcing me to take a tour over there to over-view the pros and cons of nuclear energy and as a bribe he's letting me take my friends." She looked over at Lilly again who still hadn't moved her head or gaze from its last position and was staring straight at her, uncompromising and certainly unforgiving.

The three seconds until Tina said something felt like an eternity. Everyone adjusted themselves uncomfortably in their seats and mentally coaxed each other into saying something or at least breaking the silent tension. Finally everyone turned gratefully to Tina who was forced into saying something through Boris's oh so subtle nudges.

"So – When are you going?" Ending with a hopeful smile as everyone took Tina's initial agreement as a sign that is was okay to say yes. Lilly maintained her quite composure but Mia could of sworn she saw the corners of her mouth perk slightly as if to fight off a smile.

Mia returned home to a flurry of well – it was a flurry. There were Genovian workers everywhere packing clothes or bringing them in, her Grandmother was sitting delicately on her mother's most loved wooden Amish stool with her little dog licking her fingers and finally her father trying very hard to remain as interested as possible in his blackberry while Mr. G ignored all the commotion near them and continued marking maths papers.

She sighed before deciding to continue on and carefully took a step into the place she wished weren't her house, at least for now.

"Mia, sit down immediately. Did you forget we had a fitting today, the people at Channel were very disappointed. Anyway no harm done. Sit, now look at this one – I think the lilac would be best…."

Mia let her grandmother's words wash over her while she desperately tried to imagine something fun that she'd be doing with her best friends in China.

* * *

"…. And as you can see these are only test cases done with my earlier prototype but they are achieving incredible results." Michael paused to let Kow finish his latest jumbled translation as he hurried. One thing he couldn't understand about the Japanese were their strict customes and behaviours. But it was more then that, it was the very intricate way they held themselves.

They had the strangest social graces. You couldn't speak of Childbirth or anything to do with womanly troubles, it was considered very inconsiderate and just plain wrong, but sex was so open overly discussed.

Individuality and assertiveness were frowned upon yet every weekend in Harajuku or the many train stations and promenades of Japan glossy teenagers would parade around in the most outrageous costumes which would give away something hidden about their particular clique.

His favourite were the Shibuya girls who lusted after American Culture, fake tans, peroxide blonde hair and they spoke in strange harsh American terminology, almost like a knock off of the Koreans from MASH.

Kow's translation had finally finished. "I would be deeply honored to work with your great company to continue the acceleration of the medical revolution that my surgical arm will create." He stopped and looked at Kow to give him his leave.

After he'd heard konichiwa he'd be forced into getting half drunk on warm sake and hopefully after that he could take his leave and catch some sleep but knowing his luck Kow would force him to accompany his latest business associates to some lame club or karaoke bar. The most unusual circumstance was when a particularly rowdy group has lead him into a strip club and forcibly gotten him a lap dance.

You can't say no in Japan, if you did you were in trouble. He tried to smile, but it was strained as he focused on the floor at the dancers feet and longed for the moment when it'd be over. Needless to say, he damned the protocol and snuck out through the back exit to return to his large, empty loft.

The next morning that Michael returned to work with a pounding headache and bags so dark that people would think he was trying to be a gothic Lollita boy and had started wearing eyeliner to match Kow practically bounced towards him excited and so full of optimism that made Michael despise him – until Kow handed him his coffee.

"We got the contract, You did it Mr. Michael. Congratulations!" Michael smiled – he had to hand it to the company they really came through for him with Kow. He was tempted to ruffle his hair but realized that he'd probably be faced with a room full of frowning science nerd. Instead he nodded meekly in Kow's direction and smiled.

"Production is going to plan, we have almost everything working months ahead of schedule infact. Your prototype was a good map of how to build. Is there anything else you'll be needing for your next assignment Mr. Michael?"

Michael forced himself to raise his head to focus on Kow. "I don't believe so, Thank you Kow." He sat back and dragged a big pile of paperwork out from the draw he'd installed under his desk to hide such things and began fill them out, his brain was still to muddled to begin any hard work, at least just then anyway.

* * *

Mia looked at herself in the mirror in her grandmother's full length mirror. She looked like a glorified politician's wife. Her hair was pinned back on the sides and the rest was straightened and fell orderly to her chin. The suit was a sky blue, one of which she had only agreed to wearing because her grandmother had either offered this or a blood red Channel suit dress combination thing. Rather then look like a glorified tomato she chose this slightly less horrible ensemble.

Grandmere showed up behind her and gave a smirk of satisfaction at her granddaughter's very princessy attire and promptly linked arms to lead her to their awaiting car. She would have been able to get there with her friends who were in a separate limo but the paparazzi wanted to say goodbye, with their cameras so Mia was forced into a public appearance.

She hadn't mentioned the trip to J.P for two reasons,  
A) She simply didn't want him to come and  
B) He had to go to Monaco anyway – with his dad, something to do with a new production. She wasn't about to question her luck.

Lilly was coming, Lilly hasn't actually said she was coming but she got herself a passport and showed up on the day and Mia had saved her a seat in hope. Everyone else whole heartedly and vocally agreed. It's not as if anyone's parents, even Tina's dad had any objections, there were going to be armed guards there.

The Limo halted smoothly and curved along the runway – the flashing bulbs of the awaiting pack of paparazzi was waiting for the arrival of the princess.

* * *

Don't own, enjoy. Blah Blah. 


	6. NOT HAPPY KOW

Michael felt out of place. It wasn't an unusual occurrence or anything but it was just that business class took excess to a whole new level.

He felt he was missing something, the lack of cramped spaces and the wonderful service was so wasted on him. He wondered if to become a business class stewardesses had to pass a smiling exam. Everything was so eerily perfect that he felt it was his duty to be crabby just to balance everything out.

He popped out his tray table out to rest his laptop on. It was bigger then his desk at home, and it looked more sturdy. He place his laptop on top but it didn't seem to be working for him. It just looked off. He gently packed his pride and joy away in his distinctively expensive bag, one of his many investors had given it to him because Michael had given him an extra ticket he had to one of the strange Japanese baseball games, it wasn't like he was going to use it, but the Japanese were very particular about everything and had a strange system of fair trade.

He pulled out a legal pad and skipped the first few pages filled with endless notes and doodles for his hand, mechanics even swatches for the metallic casing – until he finally came to a fresh page. They made him nervous, because there was always some expectation of what you wrote on a new sheet of paper, like you had to prove that maiming it's virgin paper fibres was worth it.

He figured that a letter would be more personal then an e-mail. After weeks of opening him draft folder and leaving his mouse hovering over the send button he kept chickening out and silently thanking god that he'd been interrupted. This way a letter would be more final, deeper somehow. There was a sweet sentimental feeling that went with handwriting. He wasn't going to go as far as to spray the paper with his aftershave or something but certainly he wanted to leave something to her, something of his. You know, more then his inner deep dark feelings and fears.

A deep breath and a leaking biro pen later Michael began his messy scrawl.

* * *

Dear Mia - _rip_

* * *

Dear Amelia - _rip_

* * *

Hey Mia! - _rip_

* * *

Dear Mia,

I know it's a bit unusual to write you a letter but I don't know, I'm hoping actually seeing in on paper might persuade me to reply to your e-mail, which I realise was sent a month ago, but heres to hope right?

Anyway, speaking of it being a month in between you're sorry e-mail and the letter I didn't not answer because I was angry or worse then anything confused. I told you that allot of people didn't think I was good enough for you and that's true, they don't, what I neglected to mention was that I was one of them.

When I was going to answer your e-mail really promptly, like almost straight after we landed because I was really happy that you still wanted me but that little msn news window popped up and I was going to close it but the main heading was about you and some mystery guy at a beauty and the beast musical.

The next time I tried to answer the window was all about your new man and how his family had all these aristocratic ties and connections and how you were smitten and I know from personal experience that the news is rarely true or anything but it was still very disinheriting when I'm trying to send you a reply. I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to explain why I didn't answer.

It wasn't so much that I was angry, well, I was a little, mostly because you didn't understand where I was coming from but more then that I was angry because I thought you'd thrown us away on some tall guy with unusual hair which would mean what we had wasn't real and then I understood that I was doing the exact same thing you were doing when you found out about me and Judith. I had to understand what I expected you to understand, that no matter what happened before or after our time together it didn't mean that we loved each other less or any more truly, just that right then our time was at a standstill or a stop.

I figured through my oh so wonderful reasoning that if I didn't contact you it would mean that I loved you more because I wasn't going to jeopardise your possible Mr Right. You know, something I wasn't.

Japan is pretty good, it's really pretty, bright lights everywhere like huge cheesy version of stars. Everything is so specialised and particular. I think you'd like it, my favourite thing so far was the blossom festival, wherever you walk you get covered in cherry blossoms and petals, they just fall and fall for weeks almost like a spring version of snow. I'm still trying to get used to the food, I'm not very good at ordering anything yet so I basically eat the same thing all the time, all the Japanese I've learnt so far was to help with the business end of things. Another really great thing about Japan is that people are creepily honest. I left my camera on a bus on the way to a meeting the other day and I went back and a man was handing it to a policemen who handed it back to me.

The whole work thing is going well, they say that when it's finished it'll retail really well on the hospital circuit and we're getting more sponsorships everyday, we've even had some early bookings for test hospitals that want to try out the preliminary arms to make sure there are no kinks on willing patients, one of the hospitals is American.

I'm trying to work in some meaningless detail about my life in a lame attempt for us to remain friends. I do want us to be friends so we at least stay connected in some way.

I'm not angry anymore or regretful or even longing because that we had something special, it was real and for me to want you to wait for me or stay in the same place in your life you being so young was pretty wrong of me. I can't keep you to myself. I hope everything works out with, him, or at least I'm trying to hope everything works out with him.

I know that you have great things in you're future Mia and you're an amazing girl. My plane is landing now, so I thought I'd write this while I was high on recycled air so I didn't have one of my complexes about being truthful.

Good luck with everything.

Michael.

* * *

He didn't bother re-reading the letter, he knew he wasn't going to send it but for lack of a better thing he put it in the addressed envelope anyway so at least everything was together for him to rip.

"Mr. Michael – we're getting ready to land and we'll be transported to the meeting straight from the airport and then from there you'll go to you're hotel room." Explained Kow his usual slow careful English.

Michael nodded and got up to double check that at least his hair was combed this time. The stewardess began telling people to put their trays in the upright position, Kow took the liberty of cleaning up Michael's things and placing the prised letter carelessly in his bag thinking he could save his boss the trouble by mailing it himself.

* * *

So yeah, I hope you like it, I don't own, please please please review. 


End file.
